Te amare por siempre
by ronmionexalways
Summary: one shot-Tonks lleva tiempo enamorada de Remus y una día después de una reunión de la orden del fénix le revela que lo ama,


Hola antes de leer este único capitulo, les informo que es un intento de lemon espero que les guste y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia. Gracias

Historia original

Los personajes son propiedad de J.

Una tarde crispada un grupo de gente se encontraba reunida en el "Numero 12 de Grimmauld de Place" discutiendo asuntos de la seguridad de Harry Potter si Harry Potter el niño que vivo y también discutían sobre el paradero del que no debe de ser nombrado, o poniéndose de acuerdo en horarios para turnarse en la vigilancia de Potter, al concluir la reunión todo los miembros de la orden se fueron a excepción de 3 personas que e hospedaban en la casa..

-son tiempos difíciles, cada vez las cosas se ponen mas difíciles el tiene más gente mas mortifagos que parce que se multiplican son demasiados, necesitamos multiplicarnos nosotros también- objeto sirius pero al parecer ninguno de sus 2 compañero lo puso atención en lo que decía, Remus estaba con la vista pedida y Tonks se servía un poco de té.

-perdón Sirius que dijiste-Remus Lupin por fin hablo y giro su cabeza asía su amigo

-estoy hablando como bobo ningún me hiso caso ya estoy cansado mejor me voy a dormir buenas noches Dora -

-hasta mañana Sirius respondió Tonks

Siruis se fue a su habitación dejando a Remus y Tonks solos.

-creo que yo también me voy-comento Lupin

-no esperarte un rato mas o me vas a dejar sola-dijo seductoramente la metamorfomaga mientras se acercaba seductoramente a Remus

-pequeña no agás eso por favor.

-¡pequeña! Yo no soy ninguna pequeña-refunfuño la metamorfomaga- Lupin sonrió ante lo dicho

-Tonks se siguió acercando seductoramente a e licántropo.

-por favor no agás eso-

-hacer que -se defendió Tonks

Tonks vestía un minifalda, de mezclilla una blusa blanca con escote en el busto con una chaqueta de piel, y botas negras y caminaba sensualmente asía el licántropo.

-eso te vistes así y me miras de esa forma y el movimiento de tu caderas por favor deja de hacerlo.

-No me veo bonita-

-si te ves bonita-

-Tonks sonrió llego a donde estaba sentado aquel hombre y se sentó sobre su piernas y roso ligeramente sus labios con los de el- entonces por qué quieres que lo deje de hacer si a ti te gusta.

-Remus se quito rápidamente a Tonks de encima y se puso de pie.

-por que por que me pones así- tomo la mano de la metamorfomaga y la puso en su entrepierna donde había una excitación bastante notable.

Tonks se sonrojo ante la tentación y aplico más fricción ante lo que tocaba, Remus soltó un grito ahogado ante la sensación y al reaccionar quito la mano de Nymphadora

-me provocas así todas la noches y soy yo el que se tiene que ir a dormir con esto, estimularme, yo solo hasta que pase, y no está bien debes dejar de hacerlo por dios eres menor que yo y eres sobrina de mi mejor amigo.

-Tonks se acerco su labios a lo de Remus di un rápido beso -no me importa que seas amigo de Sirius ni tampoco creo que le importe a el ,- le dio otro beso fugaz - y créeme a mi no me importa la edad - me gusta nos sabes lo que me haces sentir con solo verte y yo sé que no te soy indiferente , y beso desesperadamente a el licántropo.

-yo no soy la persona que tu mereces necitas alguien mejor alguien de tu edad, alguien que tenga algo que ofrecerte, alguien que no, alguien que no que no sea un hombre lobo-

-eso a mí no me importa nada de eso me basta con que tú me ames-

-eres una niña-

-no soy una niña- refunfuño Nymphadora- y brinco al licántropo abrasándolo por el cuello y apretando fuertemente su cadera con sus piernas, Remus no resistió ante la sensación y correspondió al beso desesperado camino con ella encima hasta el sofá se tumbo con ella abajo del el siguió besándola despernadamente donde las respiraciones agitadas no se hicieron esperar tomo su muslo con fuerza lo acariciaba hasta llegar a sus glúteos, Tonks sintió cada vez más su erección que rosaba con su entrepierna , Remus empezó a quitarse el suéter que traía puesto ya que tenia más que calor, mientras Tonks le empezaba a desabotonar la camisa para dejar su torso desnudo, y poder tocar y acariciar a placer, la siguiente en tener claro fue la metamorfomaga y se quito la chaqueta despernadamente, Remus metió su mano bajo la blusa de esta y empezó a acariciar su pequeños pero bien formados senos que estaban ya bastantes duros por la excitación , de pronto los pantalones empezaron a estorbar , Tonks lo desabotonar y saco aquel miembro que aclamaba libertad, y lo estimulo un poco, Remus sin quedarse atrás le quito útilmente las bragas, y ya que estaba en bastantes excitado la miro a lo ojo.

-estás segura- ¡quieres que te penetre?

-si Remus quiero sentirte dentro de mí-

-Remus sonrió ante lo dicho separo las piernas de aquella mujer que deseaba que la hiciera suya tomo u miembro entre sus manos lo coloco en la entrada de esta y fue penetrándola lentamente hasta llegar al fondo donde los gritos, jadeos y respiraciones agitadas no e hicieron esperar, Remus aceleraba entre los gemidos de Tonks bastante fuertes (la verdad dudo mucho que Siriuis no allá escuchado o a lo mejor tenía el sueño muy pesado porque lo gemidos de ambos eran bastantes fuertes) Remus se excitaba ante los gemidos de la mujer que estaba poseyendo, beso y caricias y mas gemido hicieron una velada bastante anhelada por ambos,

-Remus te amo- dijo la metamorfomaga abrezando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo al de el licántropo.

-yo también te amo- musito Remus dando un tierno beso en los labios de la metamorfomaga

-creo que te quedo claro que no soy una niña-

-o valla que me quedo claro que no eres una niña eres toda una mujer mejor dicho eres my mujer-

-Tonks beso apasionadamente a el amor de su vida y empezó acariciar su entrepierna.

-hey que haces puede bajar sirius en cualquier momento-

-eso no es lo que pensabas hace rato- dijo pícaramente sintiendo como la excitación de este regresaba.

-tienes razón pero creo que es mejor que subamos a tu habitación o a la mía,

Tonks beso a Remus para seguir consumiendo su amor…


End file.
